Broken Heart
by daisygirl101
Summary: "Thanks for fixing my broken heart." I grinned at her. "Anytime." Rated T to be safe. Zaqua my first fic!


**Hey guys! This is my first fic so go easy on me please! This is something I put together in a day or so, I thought of it in one of my extremely boring school classes. I love Zaqua, and I'm disappointed there aren't many fics for them, so I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. They all belong to Square Enix.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Broken Heart ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I tossed and turned in my bed, unable to sleep. I rolled over and looked out the window, watching all the stars flicker. They say every star is another world, which is still hard for me to believe. It's amazing how many different worlds there really are out there.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps and faint crying from outside. I sat and realized it wasn't in my head. I got up and walked outside to the golden statues that stood proud and tall outside the coliseum. It was dark, but I could make out a figure sitting at the base of one of the statues. It was girl, and she had short hair and was crying. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Aqua?"

Her head shot up and she looked at me. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying and her hair was messy.

"Zack?" was the reply that I got.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern. I came and sat down next to her. She kept crying.

"N-nothing. It's nothing."

I could tell it was an act. I turned to her and tilted her chin, so she was looking at me. I gave her a serious look. I hated to see her like this, all broken and sad.

"Really Aqua. What happened?"

She turned away from and looked at the ground.

"Terra broke up with me. He told me he'd found another girl."

She burst into tears again. I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Oh Aqua, I'm so sorry. It'll be ok though. You were too good for him anyway."

She cried into my shoulder while I stroked her hair and whispered comforting words into her ear.

"He didn't deserve you Aqua. It's his loss that he broke up with you."

I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I-I just thought I could trust him."

Her crying had pretty much stopped now.

"It's ok. I understand. Now why don't you get some rest? It's late."

"It'll be a while before I get sleep since it's miles home and Ven will probably be asking questions and-"

I put a finger on her lips.

"You can stay here tonight. It's fine, Aqua."

She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Zack"

"It's the least I can do."

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room. I came to my small room and set her down on my bed. I got a spare blanket from my closet and laid it down on the floor for me. I went to get a pillow too, but Aqua stopped me.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor if you don't want to. If it's not too much to ask, could you…..could you….maybe stay up here with me? It'd make me feel safer."

Her face was slightly red. Mine probably was too.

"Uh, sure."

I couldn't turn her down. After all, Terra just dumped her hard and she just wants comfort. There's no harm in that, right? I went over and laid down next to her.

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything."

I smile and turned to her.

"Anytime."

She leaned her head on my chest and I wrapped her arms around her. I waited until her breathing became slow and steady until sleep took me, too.

I awoke to the sunshine coming through my window. I yawned and stretched. Then I realized Aqua was with me, and I remembered last night. It wasn't until that morning that I'd realized what I'd done.

I'd slept with Aqua.

She's been my crush ever since I first laid eyes on her. I then remembered I still owed her a date. My thoughts drifted back to last night, which made me remember why I slept with her in the first place. I guess it was ok because of Terra. That still made me angry about him. Who in the world does that to a girl? Especially to Aqua. I had to stop my ranting because she slowly awoke. I smiled at her.

"Morning sunshine."

She didn't seem to mind that I called her that. She even smiled at me lazily.

"Morning. Hey, about last night-"

"Don't worry about it. It'll be our little secret."

She nodded at me and stood up, yawned, and stretched.

"I really should be getting home. Even though I have no idea how I'm gonna deal with Terra…"

"Just stay here then."

I gotta admit, it wasn't a bad idea. Or at least in my mind it wasn't.

"I don't want to get in the way of your training. Plus Ven would wonder where I went while I was gone."

"No, I don't mean stay here for a week. Just stay here permanently. That way you don't have deal with terra ever again, and Ven won't be there to bug you about what happened or what you've done."

She looked shocked at first, but I knew I had to convince her it was a good idea. I had to.

"I don't know, Zack…"

"When you get homesick, you can visit home whenever you'd like to."

"Well…."

This was it. Now or never. I had to tell her.

"Please. Aqua, you don't know how much you mean to me. I've missed you so much. I missed your beautiful looks, your wonderful personality, and your confidence. You took on the Ice Titan and Hades by yourself while I sat on the sideline, and if that isn't bravery, I don't know what it is. I know you can take care of yourself, but please Aqua. You mean more than the world to me. Aqua….I love you."

My face was hot and red. Aqua's was really red too. She looked like she didn't know what to say. I figured she wasn't gonna cave in. But her frown turned into a smile.

"I'll stay."

I looked at her with a smile. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Besides, I still owe you a date."

I had promised that I'd take her on a date a while back after she had become the champion. When she stepped back after we had untangled ourselves from each other, I didn't even give a chance to speak. I captured her lips with mine. She kissed back and put her arms around my neck. I grabbed her waist and melted into the kiss. We stayed that way for a few minutes until we broke for air. Both panting, I leaned my forehead on hers. We smiled at each other.

"I love you too, Zack. And Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for fixing my broken heart."

I grinned at her.

"Anytime."

**Ta-dah! My epic fail Zaqua fic. This was my first fic posted here so go easy. I'm not really one for constructive criticism, but I guess I'll accept it. BUT NOOOOOOO FLAMES! I'LL FLAME YOU IF YOU FLAME ME!**

**R&R!**

_**daisygirl101**_


End file.
